


十分主动的叶子

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: Thrandolas - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas
Summary: 莱戈拉斯不想学数学了。





	十分主动的叶子

“所以…积分要先把相同的变量移到一边，然后再看？”莱戈拉斯趴在桌子上有气无力的看着数学作业本。

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔一幅很头疼的样子。天知道他的孩子为什么这么不擅长理科。

“算了。”装模作样的一声叹气。莱戈拉斯咬住笔尖，右侧那颗尖白的虎牙抵在铅笔上面的橡皮上，湖蓝的眼睛弯成月牙。“我不学这个了，换个来。”

“这题我给你讲了三遍了。”总裁先生在感叹他宝贵的时间，有这段时间可以看合同的好几页。

莱戈拉斯却不以为然的撇撇嘴，“你怎么不说床上技巧你教了我那么多次。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔干燥的唇面，气质是少年独有的纯情和诱惑，“而我不介意您再带我温习一次…毕竟我学这个学的要比数学快多了。”

两根手指像灵活的两条腿，一步一步从男人的膝头往禁地走，还未到达之前他一把抓住那作乱的手，握在手心。柔软温热。“别闹。”瑟兰迪尔亲吻孩子的指尖，然后把手放回去。

莱戈拉斯眼中闪过一丝恶作剧的笑意，这下更过分的直接把手抚上父亲沉睡的位置揉了两把。瑟兰迪尔眯了眯眼，薄情菱形的嘴唇呈现出一丝弧度，望向他的灰蓝色眼睛深不见底，但是没有阻止儿子。于是莱戈拉斯更加大胆的挑逗他父亲。

“可以吗？”少年毫无意义的问道，都已经这么做了还有什么可问。柔软的手掌包裹住那一团软肉，指尖灵活的戏弄前端，但是玩了一会发现父亲并没有勃起的意思。莱戈拉斯有些惊讶。

瑟兰迪尔给了他暗示。于是少年温驯的站起来跨坐到父亲的大腿上，讨好似的舔着他紧闭的唇面，湿润的舌尖终于探进了对方口中，瞬间把醇香的烟草气息渡了来。又吸烟，他不满的叫了一声，换来父亲在他屁股上不轻不重的打了一下。

他的舌头被父亲吸的发麻，从舌根传来的酥意让喉咙有些痒，于是莱戈拉斯吮吸着父亲的舌尖，将两人的唾液重重的咽下去。可是喉咙那里还是痒。他抬手揉着还没发育完全的喉结，眼睛里有些泪水便变得红红的，一幅可怜兮兮的样子，“喉咙痒。”

瑟兰迪尔愣神了一瞬，然后坏笑（“老混蛋，为什么这么迷人!”莱戈拉斯愤愤不平的想），“需要帮助吗，小王子？”莱戈拉斯迷蒙的抬眼，把眼睛里的泪水眨出去，开始故意重重的咳嗽，然而这并没有帮助。

“插进来…”最终他还是想到了父亲那个魅力值MAX的坏笑背后的寓意。

男人并不惊讶自己的独子能想到这一点，但免不了还是想逗弄一下，“说清楚。什么，插进，哪里？”他看似循循善诱。

“…流氓。快点。”莱戈拉斯起身，让瑟兰迪尔半坐在书桌上（甚至莱戈拉斯的作业本还在那上面），自己推开椅子跪到了父亲的双腿间。少年用手解开父亲的腰带，用牙齿勾下内裤，顷刻滚烫的男性气息灌入他的口鼻，他眨了眨蓝眼睛。尺寸傲人的性器正宣布年长者此刻已经被勾进情欲的漩涡。瑟兰迪尔却组织了他下一步动作，“很想吃？够淫荡的，就这么爱吃父亲的——”“闭嘴！”莱戈拉斯打断了父亲的话，然后他笑了一下十分主动的舔去龟头中间的小孔正往外渗着前液并用自己的唾液润滑了整个柱体。舌头顺着阴茎上附着的脉络走，从头部舔到根部，将相连的两球依次含进温暖濡湿的口腔里舔弄几下安慰，莱戈拉斯甚至将这一系列动作做的啧啧有声。

瑟兰迪尔看着孩子金色的脑袋在自己胯下十分辛勤主动的前后移动，抚摸着莱戈拉斯柔软的头发，往后扯了扯，沉声道，“吐出来。”

莱戈拉斯听话的让肉棒从口中滑出去，无辜的眼神看着父亲，无声的问他发生了什么。

“还痒吗？”男人的语气有点痞，十分少见的一种状态，表情温柔且恶意。

少年轻轻摇头，随后被男人强势的整根插进口中直抵喉咙。他痛苦又愉悦的呜了一声，仿佛一只落入陷阱的无辜小动物。其实他们经常这么玩，在瑟兰迪尔悉心教导下莱戈拉斯已经完全能适应他的尺寸全部进入嘴里，甚至能配合男人抽插的韵律做出吮吸的动作。也许是瑟兰迪尔觉得光得到快感没有意思，他停突然下来示意莱戈拉斯去掌握主动权。少年努力的克服那种因为顶到喉咙深处而引起的想要干呕的欲望，更努力的去吮吸父亲的阳具，可毕竟自己做是不会下手太狠的，较长的阴茎还是会有一部分在外面，这时候莱戈拉斯就会伸出手配合口腔的收缩撸动男人的性器。而他甚至自始至终都没碰过自己下面一次。

他陡然加快了速度，几次深喉后的重重吮吸终于让瑟兰迪尔积累的快感达到顶峰。然而在关键时候男人还是从儿子嘴里退了出来，这样无可避免的射了莱戈拉斯一脸，还有衣服上。绿叶不太在意这些，他只是有些嗔怪的说了一声，“爸爸，你射到我的校服上了！”就又凑上去亲吻那根射过一次却并未完全疲软的阴茎，连带着把嘴边的，肉棒上遗留的精液都舔进口中咽了下去。

瑟兰迪尔捏住他下巴，笑骂了一句“小骚货”，仔细欣赏自己在儿子黑色校服上留下的斑斑白迹，实在是，很淫靡的一幅场景。他把莱戈拉斯拉起来，圈在怀里亲吻他，对方很安静也很顺从，手却不老实的摸他下面，直接让瑟兰迪尔快速第二次勃起了。

“去床上。”莱戈拉斯说。

男人一下子抱起了少年，三两步走到床边把人往床中央一扔，解开衬衣随手一扔，露出精壮的腰腹。瑟兰迪尔偏白，穿上衣服人显得修长，甚至可以说偏瘦，但由于他高大的身材便变得像男模一样引人注意。莱戈拉斯羡慕的摸了摸父亲的腹肌，然后张口含住了褐色的乳头，像刚出生的小猫咪一样表情享受的轻轻吸着。男性的乳首也十分敏感，柔软的舌尖围绕着浅色乳晕，很快瑟兰迪尔两边的深色肉粒就都硬了起来，莱戈拉斯却还是埋首在那。

“把衣服脱了。”他们做爱前不会有太多交流，就算有也大多是这种有“强制性”的要求或是祈求，但也是为了增添情趣。

莱戈拉斯配合着父亲的动作很快把自己从脏掉的校服里解脱出来，现在精赤着身体趴在父亲身上。两根坚硬炙热的性器挤压在一起，瑟兰迪尔慢慢的蹭莱戈拉斯，这种动作只能带来不明显的快感，多数时候是作为一种纯情的前戏。儿子埋首在父亲肩那，舌尖探出舔吻瑟兰迪尔的锁骨，小声的哼哼着。瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，伸手握住两人的勃起开始缓缓擦动，孩子无法抑制的呻吟，随着男人手上动作的加快呼吸开始变得紊乱，然后被扳着脑袋深吻。意识迷糊间莱戈拉斯仿佛身体被放空，只有下身的快感真实而强烈。青少年的意志力还是薄弱些， 莱戈拉斯很快高潮了。

“你该不会是早泄吧？”父亲调侃他。

莱戈拉斯正在高潮后短暂的失神中，回过神后他面上浮现出一抹尴尬的颜色，“也没有很短！不是谁都像你这么持久啊！”

瑟兰迪尔愉悦的笑了，“噢，很高兴你能夸我持久。”

少年面色微僵，心想，你这不废话吗谁他妈每次上床要三个小时而且做的我腰酸背疼的。

“哼。”莱戈拉斯卸了力气，舒适的趴着，感觉到身后的开口被探索他便十分主动的打开腿。“真乖。”父亲奖励一般的亲吻他的面颊，顺便捏了捏柔软的臀肉。沾着两人精液的手指进入了莱戈拉斯的身体，借着润滑和身体自动分泌的肠液这动作并不是太困难。刚进去湿热高温的穴肉就柔软的缠上来，裹紧了男人的手指，仿佛一张小嘴一般吸咬。瑟兰迪尔在里面草草的插了几下便把手指抽了出来，无视儿子轻声的请求，自顾自的从床头柜上抽了一张纸巾擦干净手上的液体，看见莱戈拉斯不高兴的瞪着他，拍了拍儿子的脸蛋，“欲求不满？自己来。”

莱戈拉斯鼓着嘴继续瞪着父亲。可在这样的情况下，怎么看都是一副撒娇的样子，丝毫没有威慑力（平常也没有，只是这时候更加可爱罢了）。最终他还是羞耻的将手放到了胯下，自己开始动手干着后面那张一张一合的花心。

瑟兰迪尔眸色深沉的看着孩子的举动，看他咬红的嘴唇，鼻翼上晶莹的汗意，水色弥漫的眼，于他无一不散发着致命吸引力。后穴因为激烈的动作已经变为深红色，半透明的液体从那里溢出来顺着莱戈拉斯大腿根向下流，令人血脉贲张的画面刺激着男人的理智。他想直接把儿子压在身下狠狠操弄，直到他哭着求他停下或慢一些——但是他那时候并不会这样做，然而为了多欣赏一会儿这莱戈拉斯沉溺在情欲里这样一幅漂亮又堕落的模样，他选择隐忍。瑟兰迪尔轻轻的撸动阴茎，实际并不为缓解此刻经历的灼烧般的性欲，只是这样做一下给莱戈拉斯看而已。

 

“爸爸…给我…”莱戈拉斯爬过来男人略微敞开的双腿间，十分顺从的俯下身子含住那粗大的勃起开始吞咽。少年将阴茎含在嘴里了一小会而，没有其他动作，瑟兰迪尔拍了拍他的脑袋，“想什么呢？”

“想让您好好的操我。”少年薄红的唇咧开，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，从男人的性器一路向上追溯，最终含住了父亲的上唇。对方很快反客为主的将他舌头拉进自己口中舔弄吮吸，缺氧的迷茫感很快袭来，莱戈拉斯这次很机智的推开了瑟兰迪尔然后改成了跨坐在父亲的腰上。

莱戈拉斯稍微抬起屁股，握着那根东西在臀缝里滑了几下终于刺进了该进的位置，两人皆是如释重负的长叹了一声。

高温而湿润的穴肉紧紧吸附住外来的坚硬，瑟兰迪尔被这种紧致感勒的差点射出来，但是他还是控制住了。莱戈拉斯按着他爹的胸膛，开始用后穴吞吐那个大物件，他能够感觉到龟头撑开了自己的通道，内壁被分开又闭合，整个过程循环往复多次。他的动作很慢，为了欣赏瑟兰迪尔咬着下唇眯着眼睛看他的性感模样，他父亲的手在他腰际抚摸，有时放在臀部上轻轻拍两下——反正不会要求他快一点，因为他知道莱戈拉斯总会的。

果不其然没过多久莱戈拉斯骑的速度就快了，两人的粗喘和呻吟混在一起分不清是谁的，每次坐到底时肉体相接的响亮又色情的声音都伴随着黏糊的水声，每次少年坐下身来的时候青涩的性器都会因为惯性而打到父亲的腹部上。突然间上位者停下了，他俯下身，鼻尖对着瑟兰迪尔的鼻尖，两双相似的眼直直对视，莱戈拉斯问，“爸爸，我干的你爽不爽？”

瑟兰迪尔没忍住笑了出来，“爽。”

“...你不要笑啊。”

瑟兰迪尔没再说什么，只是一挑眉示意儿子继续。莱戈拉斯很委屈的撇嘴，“没兴致了。你来吧。”

男人一翻身把儿子压在身下，炙热的性器挤进穴内拼命开扩，莱戈拉斯的双腿被分别折到耳侧，入口因而分的更开。这种姿势更方便受观察两人结合的情景，实在是淫靡至极的一副画面。红肿的穴口被白色液体包裹，每次瑟兰迪尔抽身时内里的软肉都会被翻出来一些部分像是在挽留一样。莱戈拉斯握住了自己的性器想要纾解一下却被父亲阻止，他双手的手腕被瑟兰迪尔双手压制住，男人在撕咬一般的亲吻他。抽插突然变得又快又重，每次都挺在特殊的凸起点，莱戈拉斯就这样只用后面就高潮了。但是瑟兰迪尔还没有到，怎么会放过他？男人有些粗暴的用掌心摩擦着儿子柔嫩的龟头，导致莱戈拉斯被迫再次勃起。射过两次的阴茎已经吐不出什么东西，只有一些清液，高潮后敏感的身子让孩子一受到一些刺激就会产生极大反响，瑟兰玩弄他的下身和乳头，三重的快感少年承受不住，大量的水液从马眼中喷射而出，直直射在了父亲胸膛上。温热的叶子顺着父亲身子流到自己身上，莱戈拉斯...

莱戈拉斯想选择死亡，他一点也不想面对自己刚刚做爱的时候尿了父亲一身这个事实。

然而瑟兰迪尔似乎并不怎么在乎这些，“啊。这种事情你小时候也发生过啊。”

但是那根本不是一回事啊！！！

“好啦，别尴尬了。这是潮吹而已，又不是射尿，这样子干什么？”最终男人还是于心不忍继续蒙骗莱戈拉斯，本来还想再看一会他别扭的可爱样子。

说的简单啊！！

End.


End file.
